Kő és inga
by Susan Kreber
Summary: Egy kissé beképzelt, de szimpatikusan színes fantáziával megáldott csajszi 16 jókat röhög, ha kell, méreten fölüli baráti kört tart a karámban, és Pottertől Malfoyig minden szépfiúhoz vonzódik. Hogy a fenébe jön ez össze Pipogyival 16? Sehogy, de...


**FIGYELMEZTETÉS: 16-os karika, tréfás szexjelenet**

**Ez a novella a Kő és inga trilógia részét képezi**

Kő és inga - le ne ess

Vígan róttam a folyosókat. Nagyon jól elvoltam fekete-fehér csíkos térdzoknimmal és piszkosfehér térdnadrágommal: azt hiszem, ezek azok a ruhadarabok, melyek viselete még egy azkabani rabot is felvidítana… Hm, várjunk csak, a fekete-fehér csíkos zokni talán mégsem.

A jövő héten lesz a szülinapom, és anyáék meganagy bulit csapnak a tiszteletemre. Ami már csak azért is örvendetes, mert így meghívhatom az összes barátomat és barátjelöltemet egy jó kis lángnyelv whiskyre, nem is beszélve a csoportos varázslópókerről és társairól. Apa megígérte, hogy nem hív meg egy ősgazdag sznobot sem a család ismerősei közül, így, azt hiszem, magunk lehetünk, én és a kiválasztottjaim.

Hannah-t például mindenképp meghívom, és… _né már, Potter megint teszi az agyát! _És Lilyt is, hisz ő a legcsípősebb nyelvű griffes szuka közel s távol. Changi bébit is megkörnyékezem, ő tudja a legfinomabb rozmaringos sütit csinálni… Aztán Nott, mert remek terelő, és kellőképpen sovány ahhoz, hogy magamra engedjem… Rosier, a kis nyúlánk fiú, az édes vörösesbarna, kócos hajával… Meg Black, bár nem szokásom vele beszélni, de elég népszerű ahhoz, hogy megdobjam egy meghívóval. Nem beszélve arról, hogy Changi tuti eljön, ha Sirius is ott lesz. Ez után a pasi után tódulnak a hatodikas csajok, ki tudja, mért pont mi, valahogy van egy korspecifikus vonzereje…

De édes, Potter szerenádot ad Blacknek a folyosó kellős közepén! Ezek olyan pihent agyúak, hogy már szinte fáj! Meg kell keresnem Sallyt, hogy hűen leírhassam neki a jelenetet. Megveszik a biszex fiúkért.

Kell még néhány aranyvérű… á, Snivit megint szivatják, ez már szinte unalmas… Szóval, legyen a Boot fiú, mert a szülei jóban vannak az én szüleimmel, Crak, mert olyan hülye pofákat tud vágni, hogy mindig behalok rajta, és Lucius, egyszerűen mert szexi…  
Bassza meg!! Azt hiszik, ez jó vicc?! Átestem Snape-en. Mi a fenének dobják elém az útba? Legalább megvárhatták volna, hogy beinduljanak a reflexeim. Most kitapostam az új csizmám sarkát! Ezt még leverem Blacken, az ziher! Vagy így, vagy úgy… Nem kap majd pezsgőt a bulimon.

Hm, ez tetszik. Ez a Sev irtó jól tud káromkodni – anyám se csinálja jobban! Egy okkal több, hogy ne kerüljek a szeme elé – vagy inkább ő ne kerüljön elém. Főleg, ha megsérül tőle a cipőm.

Tessék, levágtam a cuccom az átváltoztatástan teremben a kedvenc helyemre. Mindig itt ülök, balra a harmadik sorban, ez a legkényelmesebb. Lehet figyelni a tananyagra, de hátrafelé is nyílhatnak kommunikációs csatornák…  
Érdekes ez a terem. Most, hogy körbejártattam a szemem… A padok a terem három falát foglalják el, s mind középre, a katedrára néz. A berendezés ilyenformán egészen elüt a többi roxfortos helyiségtől, hiszen ott a padok mind párhuzamos vonalakban helyezkednek el, s ugyanazon fal felé fordulnak.   
Jó, hogy ezt így megfigyeltem fél év után… igaz, újra és újra meglepődöm rajta, nem tudok én hozzászokni a hatod-és hetedéveseknek fenntartott szakteremhez. Jó, jó, az átváltoztatástan fontos tantárgy, de azért mégse kéne ilyen fontoskodóra venni a figurát!

Ahh, péntek, utolsó óra, gyakorlat, istenem, mivel érdemeltem ki ezt a gyönyört? Nem vesszük tovább az anyagot, kísérletezünk. Gali már egy hete közölte ezt velünk, úgyhogy volt időm készülni. Barátokat kellett gyűjtenünk, legalábbis az én olvasatomban, ugyanis mindenkinek találnia kellett két-három embert, akinek segítségével bemutathatja a súlytalanítást. Nem semmi ez a bűbáj, és ráadásul pálca nélkül! A lényege az, hogy körülvesznek az embereid, akiket gyűjtöttél, ráállítod őket egy óriási kéttálú mérlegre, beállsz középre a földre, és megvárod, míg az ingadozás megszűnik. Akkor megfogod a mérleg feléd mutató két szárát, és erősen koncentrálsz az egyensúlyra és a kísérleti alanyok testmágiájára.

Ha minden jól megy, fel fogok röppenni vagy fél méterrel a föld fölé, pusztán az aurájuk képzeletbeli kölcsönvételétől!   
Sőt, ha nagyon ügyes leszek, akár egy méterre is… Asszem jól tettem, hogy nem szoknyát vettem ma reggel.

Bella már kiment az osztály elé. Iszonyú undok ez a csaj, ezt bírom benne, de jó titokban, nehogy szemet szúrjon neki. Van pár griffes barátom, és nem szeretném, ha bajuk esne.

Egy, két, há, Lucius és Rosier tökéletes párt alkottak ott kinn, a mérleg a szőkeség irányába dől el kissé, de sebaj. Bella majd agykontrollal kiegészíti a hiányt, rákoncentrál az egyensúlyra, és…  
Ez az, már fel is emelkedett! Következőnek Sirius úrfi battyogott ki, lévén önként jelentkezéses a sorrend – egyelőre… Vitte Pottit meg azt az édes Remust… sőt, a kis Pettigrew-t is! Ez aztán nehéz lesz, ekkora súlykülönbséget mágiával ellensúlyozni! De bizonyára előny számára, hogy több kísérleti alany több mágiát sugároz felé – legalább fél méterre lebeg a földtől, ejha!

Jó, és akkor most jön egy sor gyerek, aki nem érdekel. Rajzolgatok, elmélkedek. Már rajzoltam egy SB monogramot, egy alvó Lilyt (csak mert olyan ritkán lehet őt így látni), egy fintorgó Monstrót és egy félmeztelen Luciust (utóbbihoz sajna még nem volt szerencsém). 

Szívás, hogy már nem az önkéntesek ideje ketyeg, már Gali szólítgatja a tagokat kifele. Bármikor kihívhat, nade ki nem bagózik reá? Vagyis ki de?  
Sallyt szólította. Mennem kell, ő engem választott kísérleti alanynak, és Theresát. Mily szomorú, nem sikerült neki…: ) nem baj, majd a kövi órán. Még ráérünk, egyébként is, ez a gyakorlat bitang nehéz. Az, hogy a Black- és Malfoy-klikkeknek sikerült, még nem jelenti azt, hogy mi sem fogunk leégni.  
Aztán ha nem jön össze, kit érdekel! Nem én vagyok a legjobb tanuló Roxfortban, az hétszentség! Ehhez a renoméhoz pedig nem nehéz tartanom magam, főleg ennyi napi tanulással…

Kihívott. Vittem a csajokat, szám szerint négyet, jelezve, hogy engem legalább ennyien szeretnek ám! Hosszú tíz másodpercig azt kellett hinnem, hogy béna égő rettenetes iszonyú tehetségtelen vagyok, de szerencsére ez már a múlté; szerintem ez megvan másfél méternyi!!

**Öt perc múlva. **Megkérdeztem Sue-t, milyen magasan lebegtem. Azt mondta, úgy negyven centire.  
Nem baj, nem lombozódunk le, térdzoknink van.

**Nyolc perc múlva. **Nemsokára kicsengetnek. Gali ötletszerűen hívogat ki embereket. A pennám végét rágcsálom, és fél szemmel Rosiert kémlelem.

**Kilenc perc múlva. **A másikkal is.

Snape-et hívta ki. Ez nem is lenne túl érdekes, de mit csinál a csávó? Elővesz egy zsákot a lába mellől, és öklömnyi köveket kezd el kiszedni belőle. Kivitte a mérleghez, és egyenlő elosztásban rápakolta a két oldalára.

_Röhögni kezdek, de csak magamban, a hajam mögött, nem kenyerem a negatív diszkrimináció. Bizonyára nem tehet róla, hogy olyan alacsony a népszerűségi indexe, hogy egy barátot se tudott szerezni a kísérlethez.  
Naná, biztos nem tehet róla. Jó vicc! Talán nem kéne magát adnia. Mit tudom én, nem is ismerem. Nézem Luciust. Somolyog. _

**Két másodperc múlva. **A griffesek röhögnek.

**Négy másodperc múlva. **A mardekárosok is.

_Egy másodperc késéssel_: jómagam is feladom a kegyetlen önemésztő harcot, elvégre ha mindenki nevet, egy ember már nem oszt, nem szoroz a hangorkánban.

**Öt másodperc múlva: **De. McGalagony bizony oszt. Hadd ne mondjam, hogy mit. De csend lett.  
Hogy lehet elosztani a teremben uralkodó zajszint mennyiségét annyiszor és annyival, hogy végül nullát kapjunk?   
Neki sikerült, juhé. Most már az is hallatszik, ahogy serceg a tollam. Abbahagyom a rágcsálást.

Sevi, mint már mondtam, elosztotta a köveket (még egy számtanzseni!). A hőbörgésben teljes lelki nyugalommal álldogálva várta, hogy végre megunja a zajongást vagy a társaság, vagy McGalagony. Utóbbi pontlevonással győzött, mondhatni káó, Potter még mindig vigyorog, drága Lilym meg őt bámulja rosszallóan.

Kéretik elmagyarázni Snape úr, mit akar ezzel.

Hát kérem tanárnő a mágikus tulajdonságokkal rendelkező kövek blabla sugárzása bla helyettesí blabla emberek tárgyak sikeres izé ó.

Mért nem keresett inkább partnert.

Jó kérdés, tanárnő, gondolom magamban, kár, hogy az érzelmi intelligenciája ezek szerint nem haladja meg még az enyémet sem, hisz a vak is láthatja, hogy nem volt kit rávennie a srácnak a műveletre.

El is húzza a száját, szegény cukorangyal, de égő most neki. De még kitart. Én is, Lucius mellett, habár most éppen Averyt bámulom.

Avery nem szép. Megint Rosier.

Rosier Luciust bámulja. Ez énrám serkentő hatású. Én is őt kezdem stírölni.

Luci meg Sevet méregeti. Meg a mérleget. Hú de jó vicc, mérleget méregetni.

Snivi beállt a két, kövekkel megrakott serpenyő közé, és lehunyja a szemét. 

A keze ökölbe szorul, és Snapy a levegőbe emelkedik. Hát ez biza nem húsz centi. Elismerésem.

Nála is megjegyezném, hogy még jó, hogy nem szoknyát vett. Felment olyan magasra, mint Potti.  
Asszem.

Bár végül is nem a magasság a lényeg… ja, méret egyenlő hosszúság, hosszúság a térben függőlegesen kivetítve magasság ó akkor mégis Sandra te hülye.

Senki nem tapsolta meg, de pont akkor szólalt meg a csengő, mikor lassan, puhán földet ért. Már odafenn kinyitotta a szemét, de most, hogy landolt, körül is nézett, hátha csodálattal adózik neki valaki.

Hát nem… Rágcsálom a pennám, és őt nézem, de olyan sanda szemekkel, hogy kívülről úgy tűnik, mintha Luciust szexualizálnám.  
Én, a megtévesztés nagymestere.

- Pakolás! – Gali ma kitett magáért, összesen ha hat mondatot mondott ezen az órán, és azok közül ez az egyik. A többi _Potterrel_ meg _Blackkel_ kezdődött, és ,,pontot" lett a vége.

Úgy megsajnáltam szegény csáveszt, Gali egyből kigaloppozott a teremből, Siri meg csak erre várt, és szerteszét rugdosta a köveket a mérlegről. Egy ideig eltart, míg Snape felszedi.

Gali visszajött. Pedig már kis híján én is elkezdtem pakolni. Mindig én vagyok az utolsó, hátha Rosier vagy valamelyik gyengébb szépség lemarad és megerőszakolhatom.

- Takarítsa fel, Mr Snape! Black, maga meg ne kacarásszon itt, menjen a dolgára! Tudtommal büntetőmunkája lesz hétfőn. Menjen tanulni.

- Tanárnő, alig van leckénk hétfőre…

- Akkor csinálja meg keddre is! Mit bánom én, csak tisztuljon már Snape közeléből! Ha maguk összekerülnek, mindig másnak kell takarítania.

-…a romokat – jegyeztem meg halkan. Sajnos azonban a tanárok szokás szerint messziről is hallanak olyan jól, mint jó bajtársaink közelről.

- Maga meg, Miss Drauss, menjen, és öltözzön át az esti mulatságra. Gondolom, órákkal előbb megkezdi a készülődést…

Hát igen. A nyáravató buli. Csodálatos, ősi hagyomány Roxfortban, mely során kifulladásig táncolunk a KH-nkban. Tavaly vezettük be.

- Na, Hellász. – Ezzel Blacky kisétált az ajtón. _Hupsz. _

Egyedül maradtam Snape-pel.

Sehol egy Rosier.

Asszem megyek.

El. Milyen jó ötlet.

Snivi lehajolt, és egykedvűen elkezdte felszedegetni a mindenfelé tenyésző köveket a földről. Asszem nem is szedhetné össze máshogy, mert valami mágikus-bájitalhozzávaló-húdeextra biszbaszok, ha jól hallottam a süket dumáját, szóval nem célszerű bűbájt küldeni rájuk.

Számomra viszont a lehajolásának, oder a fenekének látványa (taláron keresztül) egyfajta kulcsingerként hatott. Ugyanis a lehajolás legfőbb ismérve a fenék-kidomborítás, és ez a gondolat azonnal reflexszerűen kiváltotta nálam is ezt a mozdulatot. Olyan sokszor gyakoroltam már a tollam ledobásával, és olyan sok ember kedvéért (persze inkább csak a sajátomért, a megszerzésük érdekében), szóval már ha meglátom, hogy csinálja valaki, azonnal megroggyan a térdem, és csinálom utána. Mindegy, hogy tényleg a tollát akarja csak felszedni, vagy ő is hódítani készül… lendülök, hogy lefőzzem, hogy mindenki lássa, én jobban csinálom.

Ez nem túl logikus, tekintve hogy csak mi vagyunk itt. De már késő, megindult a mozdulat, értelmet kell adnom neki. Felkapom az első utamba eső követ, és odanyújtom a kis Snivinek. Felnéz a zsákból, összehúzza a szemét, de gyorsan dönthetett, mert azonnal kinyújtja a kezét, és elveszi.

Hosszúak az ujjai, a kis dög, bár nekem lennének ilyen hosszúak… Biztos, hogy többfunkciósak lennének.

De elsősorban Sarah kezét akarnám lepipálni velük, mert szerintem rohadt szép, ha valakinek a hosszú kék körmökhöz még pókujjai is vannak.

Severusnak nem kékek a körmei, ebből is látszik, hogy nem fogta még fel, milyen csodás adottsággal bír. Pedig remekül kihangsúlyozná a…

…mért néz ilyen rondán rám?

- Kösz – vágja rá közönyösen, ahogy a zsákba süllyeszti a kövemet. Gyorsan követi a pillantásom a kézfejére, majd (úgy tűnik, gondolatban ránt egyet a vállán, megismerem én a képzeletbeli rámindegyezést) tovább veszegeti fel a cuccokat a földről.

Most már az apróbb kavicsokat szedi, ezek úgy nagyujjköröm nagyságúak, ha már a körmöknél tartunk. Nem irigylem, egy ideig eltart a dolog, ráadásul egy szemtelen fruska ezen élvezkedik, hogy ő mekkorát szív ezzel a babra-kézimunkával.

Már térdel. Ami nem a kapcsolatunk előrehaladtát jelenti… Fekete haja az arcába lóg, ahogy durcás képpel igyekszik gyorsan elkészülni. Asszem dugni fogok vele.

Most komolyan, egész édes így. Imádom, ha az emberek idegesek. Ő meg csak magában forrong. Tiszta közönyösnek akar látszani. Na, majd pont előttem. Ha-ha!

Irtó sápadt. És ami azt illeti, irtó sovány is. Csak a gravitáció simítja rá úgy-ahogy a testére a talárt, és látszik, hogy ruha nélkül jól el lehetne zongorázgatni a bordáin. Vajon a mamája milyen rendszerességgel etette? Rá kellett volna szok…

- Egész nap itt leszel? – jegyzi meg hirtelen selymes hangon. – Jó vicc?  
- Aha – vonom meg a vállam. – De még milyen jó…  
_Istenem, szex előtti üres beszélgetések. Hogy utálom őket! _

- Megkérhetnélek, hogy…  
- …hordjam el magam? – segítem ki kéretlenül készségesen.  
- …magamra hagyj.  
- Miért, mit tudsz csinálni egyedül, ami nélkülem jobb?  
- Nem bocsátkozom felsorolásokba. – Finom, mély a hangja, mint mindig. De eddig idegesített.  
Várjunk csak… most is idegesít.

Annyira, hogy már szinte kívánom. De jó poén! Tényleg.

Nagy levegőt veszek, és leguggolok mellé. Mélyen a szemébe nézek, ami igen nehéz, mert még mindig lefelé fókuszál. Úgy oldottam meg a dolgot, hogy az álla alá nyúlva egy ujjal feljebb emeltem becses elméjének hordozóját.

Naná. Hidegen méreget.

- Van kedved szeretkezni? – érdeklődöm suttogó, mély hangon. _Ahhh. _  
Az rég rossz, ha az ember már a saját hangjától is majdnem elmegy. _Egofília…_

- Szórakozol? – Bal szemét gyanakodva összehúzza.

Kihívóan lassú mozdulattal lehúzom magamról az egyentalárt, s bal vállamról elsimítom a világoskék felső spagettipántját. – Úgy nézek ki?

Halk morrantó hangot ad ki, mint aki most konstatálja, mit nyerhet az ügyön. Aztán felpattan és se szó, se beszéd elindul a kijárat felé.

Nem kiáltok utána, kapja be, ha nem kíván.

Kihajol az ajtókeretből, és a folyosó mindkét oldalára vet egy-egy fürkésző pillantást.  
- Se Potter, se Black – néz vissza rám. Hátrál egy lépést, és egy gyors mozdulattal behúzza maga után az ajtót. – Colloportus.

- Azt hitted, viccelek? – Muszáj volt elvigyorodnom a gondolatra, hogy esténként valószínűleg a párnája alá dugja a pálcáját, és minden reggel ellenőrzi az aznapi alsógatyáját, nem tettek-e bele bogarat. – De gyanakvó valaki.

Vállat von, és megindul felém.  
- Annak ismeretében egyezel bele az itt elkövetkezőkbe, hogy tudod, péntek van? – Halvány mosollyal kérdezi ezt, és felránt a földről.

- Mi a gond azzal? – _Kivételesen nem értem, mi van. _

- Úgy vigyázz, hogy péntek a legjobb napom. Utána nincs tanítás, nincs tömeg, _idő_ van, rengeteg… ez olykor igen kellemes lehet.

- Az lesz. – Most, hogy huncut mosollyal megtettem kétezer-háromszáznegyvenedik ígéretemet, megkönnyebbülés öntött el. _Ezt tudom teljesíteni! _Ellentétben a beígért mágiatöri négyessel.

Magához vont, és elkezdte csókolgatni a nyakamat. Ha arra gondolok, hogy most rontok meg egy tizenhat éves gyereket, felgyorsul a szívverésem, és a jónimat elönti a vér. Ezt a kifejezést a Káma-szútrából emeltem át egyébként, mert semmi kedvem puncizni meg pinázni, se kislány, se kurva nem vagyok. Khm… _nem vagyok? _

Szóval marad a jóni. Hát igen, több tekintetben is marad, elvégre elég nehéz lenne elvenni tőlem. Amit pedig Severus próbál majd elvenni a következő… hmm, kibontakozom a szorításból, és ránézek a karórámra… _negyven percben_, azt már elég sokan elvették előtte, ha finoman körül akarjuk írni a dolgokat.

- Mi van? – meredek rá a srácra csodálkozva.  
- Szerinted? – Nemcsak fehér az arca, de sértődött is, ahh ez édes.  
- Potenciahiány? – találgatok pimaszul vigyorogva.  
- Inkább az, hogy úgy nézegeted az órád, mintha holmi tanóra végét várnád.  
- Csupán betájoltam, mennyi időm van a buliig. Na ne nézz már így! Kölcsönös megállapodás eredményeképp szeretkezzünk, ne érzelmi okokból! Szóval ne érzékenykedj!  
- Engem te ne ossz, Drauss, inkább próbáld magad felvergődni Monstro értelmi szintjéig!  
- Már mért?!  
- Úgy gondolom, hasznos lehetne.  
- Úgy gondolod… kit érdekel, milyen jegyeim vannak! Attól még én egy kreatív, értelmes lény vagyok.  
- Fogalmazókészséged mint Pettigrew-é.  
- Rohadtul szeretnél összeveszni velem előtte, mi? Oké, rajtam ne múljon! Te szociálisan debilis vámpírszármazék! – A végszóra belekapaszkodtam a hajába, közelebb rántottam a fejét, és lekaptam. Jobb szinonimával mondva elkezdtem csókolni, mielőtt többrendbeli csonkításnak tűnne a dolog.

- Mit szólnál az asztalhoz? – kaptam levegő után.  
- Hú de sablonos ötlet… rendben – mosolyodott el gúnyosan. Kis rohadék, tudom, hogy pasiknak az asztalos megoldás a legkellemesebb, mert olyankor szűkebb a hüvely, nekem ne dumáljon! Inkább vegye le a talárját.

Gyorsan feltelepedtem a padomra, és gondolkodás nélkül szétnyitottam a lábam.

Ami, mint ahogy Severus is rámutatott pár másodpercen belül, elég nagy hülyeség volt.

- Először inkább vedd le a nadrágod – jelentette ki cinikusan.  
- De nehéz természetű ember vagy te – vigyorodtam el. – Hát nem jó neked nadrágban?!  
- De – bólintott. – De a te nadrágodtól azért mégiscsak meg kéne válnunk. Te nem helyezheted át magad ide-oda a ruháidban, ugye? Mert akkor most slashelnem kéne veled, pedig a dolog igencsak máshogy indult, Sandra, nem ezt ígérted. – Gúnyosan elmosolyodott, amitől bizsergés öntötte el az ölemet, úgyhogy felkeltem a padról, és a sliccem után nyúltam.

- Várj egy percet! – Alakomat méricskélve szemlélt egy darabig. Aztán megvakarta az orra tövét, ami nála a gondolkozás jele lehet (mint ahogy még a szimpla lélegzetvétel is), és előhúzta a kevésbé szükséges pálcáját.

- Mit csinálsz? – suttogtam, ahogy néhány elhadart szó után hullámozni kezdett körülöttem a nadrágom fehér anyaga.

- Szoknyát, neked. Bár, ha úgy tetszik, magamnak, mert ebben akarlak megdugni.  
- Csini leszel benne. Jól fog állni.  
- A szoknya rajtad lesz, és nekem jól fog állni, bizony. Na, fordulj meg. – Ráfordított a padra, és éreztem, ahogy a csípőmön megfeszül új ruhadarabom. Térdig érő, lenge darab volt, és…

-… tényleg jól áll – szakítottam meg gondolatmenetemet, csak hogy közöljem Snivelusszal észrevételeimet. Ő ugyanis erősen hozzám simult hátulról, és éreztem, hogy valami kemény nekidörzsölődik a fenekemnek. Mivel, mondom, kreatív és értelmes lény/lány vagyok, ki is találtam, mi az.

- Erősebben nyomd nekem – rendelkeztem, és belesóhajtottam az állam alá helyezett karomba.

Nem válaszolt. Valószínűleg a sértődést latolgatta parancsolás jellegű megnyilatkozásom miatt. De túltehette rajta magát érzelmileg, mert _büszkeségének_ intenzitása nem csorbult.

- Jól van, kicsim, ez az… - nyögtem a tenyerembe, és kíváncsi voltam, vajon ezt a mondatot is megbocsátja-e, minden jelzőjével együtt.

Egy erősebb döfés volt rá a válasz, és Snape hátulról belezihált a nyakamba.

- Valami még hiányzik – búgta a fülembe szinte már feloldódva társaságom varázsában (de egyelőre nem az elélvezésre gondolok).

- Hát igen, szerintem sem ártana feltűrni a szoknyámat – nyugtáztam növekvő értelmét.

- Nekem is ez volt a tervem – jegyezte meg egykedvűen, majd áthengerített az oldalamon, hogy immár a hátamon feküdjek – lábaim a pad szélén lelógva-; közelebb húzott magához, így ülő helyzetbe kerültem.

- Látom, nehezen megy – utaltam hatvan kilós habtestem forgatására gunyorosan.

Nem válaszolt, talán erekció közben nehezebben jönnek a poénok, nincs hangulata gúnyolódni. Megértem. Ha az én fejemből futna ki a vér…

De úgy látom, jutott is bele, hisz pirosabb az arca, mint normál állapotában. Ami csupán azt jelenti, hogy már nem betegesen sápadt.

Sade márki-i rendezkedés következik… Felhúzta a szoknyám, én jólelkűen szétnyitottam a lábaim, mire ő a combjaim közé állt. A talárja gombjai felé nyúlt, mikor…

- Ne! – kaptam el a jobb kezét, és ha már ott voltam, a számhoz is húztam hosszú, kecses ujjait – amikért amúgy utálnám, mert irigykedő típus vagyok, de most…

- Miért? – Kérdően felvont szemöldökkel nézte tevékenységem. Egyelőre nem válaszoltam, mert tevékenységem abból állt, hogy szép sorjában a számba vettem az ujjait, és egyenként, alaposan körülszopogattam és megharapdáltam őket.

Mikor abbahagytam önmagam szórakoztatását, és örömteljesen végigsimítottam partnerem még nagyobb gerjedelmén, méltóztattam megszólalni:  
- Szerintem izgatóbb, ha talárban maradsz. Tudod, csak a farkad veszed elő, ruhában vagyunk, és mégis szeretkezünk, titokban, és ahhh… érthető, nem?

Rosszallóan ingatta a fejét, de a szeme hideg szenvedélytől csillogott. Azt hiszem, megértette. 

Elhúzta a kezét, és kapkodó mozdulatokkal kigombolta a talárját deréktájt, egészen az aljáig, de nem vette le.

- Mi van rajtad? – néztem le kíváncsian. - Ehh… - _Hát nem volt valami márkás. _  
Rá se pillantott lekritizált alsóneműjére –fúj, de utálom az alsógatyát!-, középtájt széthúzta rajta az anyagot (ha gonoszkodni akarnék, azt mondanám, szétesett volna az magától is), és előhúzta a farkát. _Nofene, a végén még ott hagyom a Black-rajongó tábort…_

Ez is megér egy misét. Vagy inkább gyónást. Sok-sok gyónást, hogy még sokáig emlékezzek rá, milyen szép falloszt láttam ma. Ja és hadd irigykedjen a pap. _Mindegy, milyen értelemben…_

Kár ilyen ócska ruhadarabban tartani egy ilyet.

Időközben nekikezdtem a bugyilecibálási kísérleteknek, ami csupán azért volt nehézkes, mert rajta ültem. Sev segítségképpen fél kézzel alámnyúlt és megemelte a fenekem, a másikkal ő is húzta rólam az anyagot. Itt jöhetne az a rész, hogy hirtelen kiderül, milyen izmos is a titokzatos közellenség, és fél kézzel elbír, de nem, a karja is éppolyan sovány volt, mint a segge – és ezzel együtt is nagyon tetszett nekem a fiú. 

Egyre jobban, ahogy egyre közelebb húzódik hozzám. Csókolózással már nem strapáljuk egymást, a nyakamra hajolt rá, és finoman (naná, különben rögtön visszaadnám) harapdálni kezdte a bőrt. Lecsatoltam kényelmetlenné vált karórám, és arrébb csúsztattam a padon, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy úgyis le fog esni ez nemsokára…

Körülfonom lábaimmal a lábait, bármekkora szóismétlés is ez. A szoknyám lágy anyagként ölel körbe minket. Először csak hozzásimultam a fiú falloszához, ismerkedtem vele, és Snape fenekét olykor-olykor megmarkolva közelebb húztam magamhoz a testét, hogy erősebben nekem dörzsölődjön. Közben játékosan sóhajtoztam, hogy az őrületbe kergessem –vagy így, vagy úgy…

Ő unta meg előbb, ez mondjuk nem is furcsa egy sráctól, aki valószínűleg még nem volt nővel. Bár talán megint gonosz vagyok kissé – attól még, hogy általános közutálatnak örvend, lehet, hogy titokban jókat kufircol Madame Cvikkerrel…

- Vadóc – suttogtam, ahogy hirtelen belémvágta. Úgy döntöttem, nem titkolom előle, hogy egész jó úton halad (bennem ugyebár csak jó utak vannak), és még erősebben szorongattam jobb sorsra érdemes fenekét. Arra a jobb sorsra lenne pár tippem, és ismét-megint-újra Luciusra célzok, de ezt most ne feszegessük, a fiú velem van…

Lassan kezdett bennem mozogni, kiélvezve minden egyes pillanatot, én meg megtettem minden tőlem telhetőt, hogy ez biztosítva legyen számára. Népszerű leánykából egyszeriben elnyomott mardekárosok gyengéd gyámolítójává léptem elő – eldöntettem ugyanis, hogy a fenébe is, annyi szart megélt már ez a Snape gyerek (aki mellesleg egyidős velem, csak nagyobbrendűségi komplexusom van), igazán megérdemli, hogy végre kedvére szórakozhasson, főleg, ha ilyen szép lapos hasfallal rendelkezik. Az a gyengém. A csontsovány férfitest. Tudom, nem túl disztingvált ízlésre vall, de hát…

Ahhh! Ez belém harapott! Csak kicsit, a vállgödrömbe, úgyhogy megbocsátom, de egyszersmind vissza is adom. Aztán a szemébe nézek, és…

…jé, érdekes, eddig még nem bámultam tíz centi közelségből Severus Snape szemeibe. Hogy mikre rá nem jön az ember! Milyen fekete, és ijesztően intelligens pillantás! Jó lesz vigyázni Snivivel, úgy tűnik, mégse akkora pancser, mint amekkorát Potterék csinálnak belőle. Könnyen lehet, hogy félelmetes tehetség lakozik benne. Hmm, ami jelenleg bennem is lakozik…

Egy halk sóhajjal ki/elhúzódott tőlem. Sejtem, miben mesterkedik, úgyhogy nem tiltakozom a kényszerű szünet miatt. Pózváltás következik. Úgy látom, ő is ,,kreatív lény", az oldalamra fektet, és óvatosan felfekszik mellém a padra. Oldalasan fogjuk csinálni? Hmm, az kész művészet. Átvetem jobb lábamat a csípőjén, ő az ágyékához nyúl, én szorosan hozzásimulok és befogadom. A beigazítás után már viszonylag zökkenőmentes a dolog, bár mindketten kapaszkodunk a másik csípőjébe vagy átvetjük a karunkat a mellkasán, s közben lágyan mozgunk. Nem telik bele sok idő, és már ő mozgatja baljával a fenekem, közelebb s közelebb húzva magához, olyan tempóban, ahogy neki tetszik. Kéjesen hallgatom a finom cuppogást, és fél szemmel az ajtót figyelem. Elképzelem, ahogy hirtelen benyit McGalagony, és felfedez minket… Vadul megvonaglok a rámtörő kellemes érzettől (pont ekkor kapok egy erősebb lökést is), és a váratlan megugrás következtében kissé lefejelem Severust.

A sóhajtás és a nyögés furcsa, rekedtes egyvelegével válaszol, és még jobban magához szorít. A mosoly furcsán féloldalas lett az arcomon, ahogy gondoltam egyet, és a csípőjén átvetett lábamra helyezve a súlyt átgördültem a testére úgy, hogy immár én vagyok felül, s ő tűr alattam. Hosszában fekszünk a keskeny asztalon, s lábaim kétoldalt lelógnak – ezzel súlyom még inkább az ágyékához présel. Gyorsított lovaglómozgásokkal indulok el, már végezni szeretnék, lassan készülni kell a bulira. Hajjajj, és ma még táncolnom kell.. De megérte…

Szándékosan lelassítok, és már-már kínosan szaggatott mozdulatokkal dörzsölöm össze ágyékunkat. Kezeim kétoldalt a teste mellett, így hajtom magam. Időnként előrehajolok, fejemet előrevetve a kibomlott barna hajszálaimat végigszánkáztatom Severus rezzenéstelen arcán. Némán viseli a cirógatást, s látom, hogy fogát kissé összeszorítja – hát így őrzi meg a nyugalom álarcát!

Egy különösen sokáig tartó nyugalmi szakaszban –több másodperc is meglehetett-, átöleltem a mellkasát, és fejemet a bal vállára fektetve pihenek egy kicsit. Aztán hirtelen újult erővel rángatózom megint, de arcom továbbra is őrajta nyugszik.

Már éreztem, hogy nagyon közel a csúcs, és gondolatban trombitákat és harsonákat fújtam meg Severus tiszteletére, hogy kibírta idáig. Az én Kevinem például ilyenkor már belém élvezett, s jobb híján újabb menetet kellett kikényszerítenem ahhoz, hogy én is követhessem.

Ám Severus hirtelen átölelte a hátam, és magához szorítva oldalra penderített. Áhá, ő akar felül lenni a végső pillanatban! Ó igen, mind egoista dög. De tekintve, hogy eddig még nem is engedtem neki a misszionárius gyakorlását… ó igen… jól tettem, hogy… engedtem.

Gyors, gyors, gyors, egy, két, szinte bele… belenyomódok a padba… lábaim az égnek, szép lehetek… vad, durva lökése…k… jó…

Öt perc áramszünet következik. Szikrázik a testem, ahh én köszönöm szépen, nem kérek többet. Sev már elélvezett, mikor elérem a csúcsot, már az utómozgásokat végzi. Aranyos, hogy gondolt rám. Gondolom, a későbbi repeta reményében tette. Azt hiszem, jól számított.

_Csikordulás. _Aztán érzem, hogy Severus szorítása megfeszül, magához ölel, és… jéézusom. _Lehemperedik a padról?! _

De én is esek vele, úgy ám! A fene egye me…

- Maguk meg? – McGalagony hangja! Akkor az az ajtó hangja volt!

Ó istenem, de jó, hogy ezek olyan asztalok, hogy nem lehet belátni mögéjük! Nem csupán négy láb, hanem négy falap tartja őket oldalanként. Most itt fekszünk az egyik mögött, a pad hosszában elnyúlva, tökéletes fedésben az ajtóban álló… _minek is nevezzem_? Elrontotta az utómozgásunkat!!

- Igen, tanárnő? – szólal meg Sev alattam, kissé fogszívós hangon, mivel kénytelen volt leesni, én meg ráestem. A vicces az, hogy még mindig bennem van.

- Elbeszélték az időt? Mondtam, hogy szedje össze a köveit! Nekem itt húsz perc múlva órám lesz.

Végül is rosszak a jegyeim amúgy is. Apám gazdag. A szüleim aranyvérűek. Testvérem nincs. Csak én öröklök.

Tőlem kirúghatnak… Elvigyorodom, és lassan körözni kezdek csípőmmel a Snape fiún. Kicsit ki is húzhatom magam, amennyire a pad magassága engedi. Fiatal még a srác, jöhet a következő merevedés.

- Rögtön – mondja sietve alattam. _Nem hiszem, hogy nekem szólt… _A hangja remeg kissé. Nahát, a legendás Snivellus-féle érzéketlen hangszín kezdi felmondani a szolgálatot? Belemosolygok a vállgödrébe. 

Keze tétován elindul a hátamon, le akarja állítani a mozgásomat, és halkan, visszafojtottan zihál. Megint totál merev, én imádom ezt a srácot!

Biztos szed valamit, ezeknél a bájitalzseniknél sosem lehet tudni. De ahhhh, szedje csak nyugodtan!

- Jól vannak? – McGalagony kezd sejteni valamit. Lépések zaja. Francba, épp most rúgatom ki ezt a szerencsétlent! 

Lejjebb húzódom, a lába felé, hogy a farka kicsússzon belőlem, aztán egy gyors mozdulattal megpróbálom visszatuszkolni a talárjába. A szörnyű alsójával most nem szarozok. Mindjárt lebukunk! Ő is odakap, és kezdi magát gyömöszkölni a ruhájába visszafelé. Oké… letérdelek mellé a padlóra, és lesimítom a szoknyámat, majd a redőit is megigazítgatom. Aztán ötletszerűen kinyúlok, és felkapom az első közeli, elszórt kavicsot, ami az utamba kerül.

Snape veszi a lapot, felguggol, és a tenyeremben tartott kődarab fölé hajol. A lépések immár elhaltak – megálltak mellettünk.  
Sevi sűrűn bólogatni kezd és fojtott hangon magyaráz:  
- A tetraéder alakú kötések és a 109 egész öt tized fokos kötésszög együttesen olyan fajspecifikus mágiát hoznak létre… tanárnő? Elmenjünk?

Hang nélkül felkuncogok. _Én már elmentem…_ Elbújok a hajam mögé.

- Megpróbálja felkészíteni a kisasszonyt az év végi vizsgákra? Megható gesztus, Mr Snape, és nem is fog megártani neki, de kérem, ezt a termet most már hagyják el, még elő kell készítenem a segédeszközöket a következő osztálynak.

Már hangtalanul sem merek nevetni. Ahh, segédeszközök…

- Igen, tanárnő – biccent mellettem Sev. – Ahh, elültem a térdem… Idehoznád nekem azt a zsákot, Drauss? 

- Máris – vágom rá, mielőtt még Galinak eszébe jutna valami. Felpattanok, felkapom a zsákot, és hozzávágom a drága Sevhez deréktájt. – Fogd és menjünk, még meg kell csinálnom a hajamat…

Ravasz, nagyon ravasz, jó páros vagyunk! Valamivel takarni kell ugyebár, hogy Snape édes olyan merev, mint a kéthetes kocsirúd.  
Egy futó mosoly a tanárnő felé – asszem mégse volt ez olyan vészes, nem jött rá semmire, ki is gyanakodna ilyen piszokságra, amire mi vetemedtünk.

Severus szaggatott mozdulatokkal feltápászkodik, mint aki tényleg ötven perces térdelés után fájlalja a lábát, majd határozott, bár kissé imbolygó, _tehát mégse olyan határozott _léptekkel megindul az ajtó felé. A szatyrot a kövekkel maga elé fogja, de olyan ügyes, _jajdenehézez_ mozdulattal, hogy az embernek eszébe se jut eltöprengeni, miért így és elöl fogja.

- Viszlát, professzor – fordul vissza az ajtóból egy gyors irányváltással, mely során _véletlen_ combon vág a zacskóval.

- Jó hétvégét – köszönök el én is. Azzal előretörtetek, mielőtt Galinak gyanús lenne, hogy Sev nem enged maga elé az ajtóban. Azt hiszem, a srác egy kicsit dühös rám az utó-utómozgásokért. Mindegy. Majd megnyugszik.

Mindenesetre Snivellus név törölve. Ezentúl Severusnak fogom hívni…

**VÉGE**


End file.
